the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Jerome Clarke
Jerome Clarke 'is one of the main characters in House of Anubis. He is one of the residents living at Anubis House. Jerome always has a trick up his sleeve along with best friend Alfie Lewis, the school jokester. He also has a soft side, though, first proven by his crush and relationship with Mara Jaffray. He had also shown it in his relationship with Willow Jenks, who he dated at the same time as Mara, resulting in both girls breaking up with him. When the series first began, however, he had a taste for older women as he strived to impress his teacher Ms. Robinson. Now, he is dating Joy Mercer. For a time he worked for Rufus Zeno out of jealousy of the closeness of Sibuna gang. Jerome has eventually always been involved with Sibuna in all seasons,but he has not become an official member. Visit the Jerome Clarke Gallery! About Jerome is portrayed as an uncaring and manipulative person. He doesn't seem to care about anything if it does not benefit him, either financially or humorously. He sells his old homework to the lower grades for quite some money, although most of the homework is incorrect. Pranks are without a doubt his specialty as he practically lives and breathes off of them. His best friend is Alfie, but if trouble comes his way he doesn't mind selling him out. Be careful house members, because when the time comes, Jerome's loyalties could easily be bought by the highest bidder, student, or teacher. When Joy first disappears, Jerome doesn't exactly jump to conclusions or try to find answers. He decides to go along with the faculty's explanation of her parents pulling her out of school due to financial reasons. When Nina arrives, he treats her like everybody else (other than Fabian), someone to prank. He doesn't mind going along with Patricia's charade of an "initiation ceremony", but does protest when she locks Nina in the attic. In the beginning, he proves his loyalty to his house mates, against his will, during House of Discovery / House of Hyper, when he covers for Nina along with the rest of the group. However, in the next episode, House of Cheats / House of Rumors, he shows off his darker side by blackmailing Mara into doing whatever he wants when he threatens to reveal the truth that Mara cheated for Mick on the French test. He also manipulates the Alfie/Amber/Mick love triangle to his own humorous advantage, but comes clean after Fabian threatens to reveal his recycled homework business to Mr Sweet and Mrs Andrews. He also takes advantage of Patricia's concern that Joy is dead by saying that he can get Alfie to communicate with the dead via crystal ball. When they hear the scream from the phonograph in the attic, he has no desire to figure out what it is. Later, he tries hitting on a bunch of girls with Alfie, unsuccessfully. He overhears many conversations between the members of Sibuna, but instead of investigating, he decides to pull a prank on them with Alfie by dressing up as zombies and hiding in the cellar. Jerome shows his caring side in House of Identity / House of Emergency when Alfie gets stuck in the cellar and goes into shock. Jerome is disturbed by this and risks Victor's wrath by going down into the cellar after hours. When Alfie gets taken off to the hospital, he demands answers from Patricia by blackmailing her. However, Patricia blackmails him back and he is left at a stalemate. In House of Arrest / House of Hoax, Jerome shows more of an emotional side, and opens up to Mara, revealing that he has been at boarding school since he was five and never sees his parents. Jerome is only seen showing a sensitive side with Mara. But he turns his back on Mara when Mick returns and the two start openly dating, because he was jealous. In House of Stars / House Of Harsh, his willingness to sell out his friends for money is demonstrated when he contacts Rufus Zeno and gives him information on Sibuna in exchange for payment, not knowing he was a bad guy. He eventually takes this to extremes by stealing Alfie's ankh piece and handing it over to Rufus. He does it out of fear of what Rufus will do to him if he doesn't give him anything because Rufus has been threatening him. He eventually participates in a plan to help Sibuna recover the piece, which they do. In the finale, it is shown that he has earned a little bit of Sibuna's trust when Rufus says Jerome sold them out again, but Nina doesn't believe him. Jerome joins Sibuna in the season finally and nearly kills Rufus. In the season finale he rescues Nina from Rufus showing that he also has a caring side. In House of Hello/House of Dolls, Jerome acts very mysteriously as he tries to disguise himself outside of Anubis House. When he was in school, he tries to hide himself from someone, but was caught by his sister Poppy Clarke who he was trying to avoid all along. In House of Myths / House of Nightmares, Poppy decides to find out more information on her father and discovers their father's name is John Clarke. In House of Crushes/House of Vertigo Jerome tries to get some money for a detective he hired to find out about John Clarke and where he is, so he sells masks to everyone for the opening of the Egyptian exhibition given to their school and Jerome sells a dress to Nina because she had nothing to go with her mask but he sold the same dress to Joy which caused confusion for Fabian but they later find out he sold the same dress to the teacher Mrs. Andrews. In House of Zodiacs / House of Reckoning Jerome gets involved with the mystery once again when he confronts Jasper Choudhary about the stolen Frobisher gem, the gem Jerome had to track down for his father, and discovers Trudy was kidnapped by The Collector. Later, it is discovered The Collector was Rufu s and Jerome was helping him once again. In House of Tombs / House of Smuggling, Jerome begins to date both Mara and Willow. In House of Hustle / House of Set-Up , it is revealed that Jerome is one of the four decendants needed to awaken Robert Frobisher-Smythe, along with Patricia, Alfie and Joy. Relationships Eddie Miller '(2012-present; Close Friend) Eddie challenged Jerome to eating three gallons of creamed carrots on Donkey Day. Jerome, in return, was the cause of Eddie and Patricia being tied together for Donkey Day. They also tend to make playful bets; some that get Eddie in trouble (like his bet about Patricia).Eddie and Jerome don't seem to dislike each others. Eddie calls Jerome "Jerry." Jerome even gave advice to Eddie on Patricia (on the day that he accidentally kissed her twin, Piper). Jerome and Eddie both convinced Mr. Sweet to let Mara write on The Jackal, the school's newspaper, again. When Eddie finds out that Joy hadn't submitted Mara's article for the blog competition, he told Jerome. Eddie also seems to notice how Jerome likes Mara, since in "House of Phantoms/House of Surrender", he asks Jerome if he's taking a break from tailing Mara. Jerome trusted Eddie with the Frobisher gem. Eddie used to call Jerome Jerry a lot in Season 2. He has done so in Season 3 as well. In season 3 Jerome notices Eddie's odd behaviour, and uses the fact that Eddie confided in him slightly (asking a question about writing a letter from a girls perspective) Jerome uses this against him. Jerome also tries to convince Fabian to look through Eddie's things, which he does successfully. (See Edrome) Mick Campbell (Unknown-Present; "Frenemies") ' Mick and Jerome talk from time to time, though Jerome is knowingly jealous of him and Mara. When Mick came back from a scholarship school, Mara spent all her time with him instead of Jerome. Jerome knows a lot about Mick and usually teases Mick about him and Mara. Jerome told Mick that Alfie and Amber went on a date when they didn't actually. They are not enemies, nor friends, merely two people who talk on occasion. In Season 2 Mick gets annoyed every time Mara mentions Jerome and is even mad when he finds out that Mara was in a relationship with him while he was in Australia, which turned out to be a lie. They are currently enemies because they both have a crush on Mara, Mick is angry and hurt when he sees Jerome kissing Mara in the Season 2 Finale. It is possible that, should Mick come back, he would be angry at Jerome for treating Mara how he did in Season 3 (see Mickrome). Poppy Clarke '(Poppy's birth-Present; Siblings) Poppy is Jerome's younger sister. Poppy is introduced at the beginning of season two, having started school at the beginning of the new term. Poppy initially blackmails Jerome, to which he relents, but stops shortly after giving photos of Jerome to his housemates. Though the two argue, they do have tender moments when they get along. Poppy wants Jerome to help her find their father. Poppy often calls Jerome "Gerbil", as Jerome calls her "Poopy". In the season 2 finale, the two hug. In Season 3, when Mara mentions Poppy, Jerome says that she transferred schools to be close to their dad.Jerome doesn't like Poppy seeing John, their father. (See Joppy) Mara Jaffray (Unknown-Present; Ex Girlfriend) It is revealed that he has strong feelings for Mara, and has had a crush on her for a unknown period of time. He often tries to indirectly break her and Mick up. He blackmailed Mara when he caught her cheating on a French test for Mick. He made her do his chores, laundry, and homework. He also knows about the kiss Mara and Mick had. From time to time, there is some animosity between the two, usually because Jerome acts like a jerk. They do not actually hate each other. In Season 1, they started spending a lot of time together during the election. Mara was able to get him to open up and show a (more) sensitive side. He tells her that his parents left him in boarding school since he was 5 and told him to "rot" there. He tries to impress Mara too (showing he was good at chess). Jerome asked her out but she rejected him when he insulted Mick, who was gone at the time. Also, Alfie teases him about him liking Mara but Jerome avoids the question - though he never denies it. Jerome truly loves Mara as he immediately began shouting and arguing when Mr. Sweet expelled Mara. Mara forgets about his crush on her and believes his compassion during their fake dates as good acting. They kiss twice in that episode. Mara ends their fake relationship when she re-establishes a long distance relationship with Mick. Jerome is clearly saddened that Mick and Mara are back together but manages to save a picture of him and Mara kissing that she tried to delete. Jerome tried to protect Mara by telling her that Trudy is okay. And as Jerome loves Mara he went to give her a kiss but she backed out before he kissed her and said that she is still seeing Mick. In the season 2 finale, Jerome asks Mara out, she says yes and they share a romantic kiss, which shows that they have become an item. In season 3, their relationship is still strong and it is hinted that they spent a majority of the summer together and had a brilliant time. They got along fine and they loved each other very much until the new teacher Miss Denby made a project which Jerome and Mara made into a compotition against each other. Jerome eats all of Mara and Willows food for the compotition and Mara dumps him. Jerome tries several times to get Mara back in which she seems to show some emotion. When Jerome and Williow are talking while cleaning the costumes up at detention he says she dumped him and that their relationship is past tense. She dumped him for real when she discovered he was also dating Willow. Mara is now planning to get revenge on Jerome by making Joy go out with him, then break his heart. In the Season 3 finale, Mara gives Jerome and Joy her blessing to be together, but she tells Jerome that she will hurt him if he breaks Joy's heart. (See Jara) Alfie Lewis (Unknown-Present; Best Friend) Alfie is Jerome's right hand man. He is always by Jerome's side asking him for advice on how to get his crush, Amber, to notice him. They are also roommates and best friends. They are usually goofing around and making fun of the other residents, usually Amber or Patricia. Jerome gives Alfie bad advice on how to get Amber and other girls in general so that Jerome can get a good laugh. When Alfie is accidentally locked in the cellar and Alfie sees something scary, Jerome is worried for him. When Alfie has trouble breathing and collapses, he goes to the hospital, Jerome says he's a bad friend and nearly cries. When Jerome worked for Rufus Zeno, he blackmailed Alfie. Jerome then locked him in the sarcophagus and then he persuaded Alfie to betray his Sibuna friends so that Jerome could get information for Rufus Zeno. After that, Alfie invited him into Sibuna in the last few episodes of season 1. They aren't as close as they used to be because Alfie is busy with Sibuna, but in season 3 Alfie is still going to Jerome for help. He learned that he should do the opposite of what Jerome says as shown when Alfie decides to tell Amber she's been accepted into fashion school, when Jerome told him to keep it a secret. You can see that even though they aren't as close they still care for each other. (See Jelfie) Nina Martin (2011-Present;Friend) In the beginning of the series the two didn't have much interaction. However, they grew closer when Jerome got involved in the mystery. During the finale, he was shown to help her escape Rufus and was helpful on many occasions. Also, he was shown to be over-protective of her. The two went back to barely talking in Season 2, but happily greeted one another on their first day back at school. In Season 3, when Nina doesn't arrive back for the new term, Jerome asks where she's gone, and seems genuinely worried. (See Jerina) Amber Millington (Unknown-Present; Friends) He helped Amber with her campaign for class president after Mara ditches him and after Amber fired Alfie, and she seems actually happy about this. However he stole her dress for prom and replaced it with a dolls' dress with exactly the same design and she became extremely angry with him. When Amber went blind, she sat on Jerome's lap unknowingly at breakfast. Jerome didn't mind but he looked at her like she was crazy. In season 3 Amber was the only other girl Jerome hugged(besides Mara). (See Jamber) Esther Robinson (Unknown-the end of season one; student-teacher friendship, crush one-sided) It is hinted in the premiere episode that Jerome might have a teacher crush on Ms. Robinson. He became amused when she walked in to kick Mr. Winkler out into the drama room before Amber kissed Alfie. Also in episode House of Confrontations / House of Alarms he became amused to see Ms. Robinson as she gave a tour of the school. She went over to talk to him and Alfie as they fixed some poster and Jerome acted all weird. He also tried to be sophisticated and was prepared to impress her by lighting up a smoke bomb. She, however, obviously wasn't interested.' ' Fabian Rutter (Unknown-Present; Friends) ' Jerome usually teases Fabian and Fabian thinks Jerome is a jerk. Fabian's opinion of Jerome was raised when Jerome solved a difficult math problem that had him stumped. When Jerome overheard Fabian and Sibuna talking about going into the cellar, Jerome and Alfie decided to dress up as zombies and scare them. Fabian (and the rest of Sibuna) were very angry with him when they discovered he was helping Rufus. However, he seems to appreciate his help in the Season 1 Finale. The two seem to be on better terms now. (See Ferome) Patricia Williamson '(Unknown-Present; Good Friend) Together with Alfie, Jerome helps Patricia to contact "Joy's Ghost" but only to make fun of her in a very Jerome way. Jerome always teases Patricia. Jerome, Patricia and Alfie usually work together on projects in Biology. He thinks she is crazy and doesn't actually believe there is something behind Joy's disappearance. He also helped Patricia with the fake "initiation" while everyone else (besides Alfie) was against it. In episode 13, when Jerome asks Nina, Fabian, and Amber where Patricia is, Nina said: "She's visiting her boyfriend," and Jerome responded with "Patricia has a boyfriend?!?!" He also seems to have a nickname for her (along with Alfie), Trixie, which he calls her repeatedly. In Season 3, Patricia asks Jerome on a date and he accepts. He tells her he knows she's using him to make Eddie jealous. When Jerome got hurt in the dodgeball competiton, Patricia gave him an icepack. (See Patrome) Willow Jenks (2010-Present; Friend, Ex-Girlfriend) ' Willow and Jerome don't seem to know each other too well at the start. However, Alfie mentions that Willow used to have a crush on Jerome. Also, Jerome used to call her "Weeping Willow". They become closer as Willow helped Jerome get Mr. Sweet out of his office, which lands them both in detention. They talk and laugh a lot during detention and seem to be getting closer. Willow also says that they could be king and queen of detention. Then, Jerome puts on a crown and squishes his hair. Willow tells him about his hair and he says "Aww, Could you not be queen to a king with squished hair?' Williow tells him that with his hair she would make an exception. Jerome said that Willow was great company during the detention and that she had sparkly eyes. In House of Tombs / House of Smuggling they kissed. Also Jerome is apparently going out with both Mara and Willow. She broke up with him when she found out he was also dating Mara at the time. When Jerome found out about Mara's and Joy's revenge plan, he gave Willow a hedgehog because she wasn't any part of it, even though she came up with it. (See Willome) Joy Mercer '(Unknown-Present; Former Frenemies; Girlfriend) ' It is unknown how long Jerome knew Joy, but it is known to have been before season 1. The two didn't get along very well, and when Joy disappeared Jerome didn't appear to be really worried, though he support Patricia blaming Nina about Joy's departure. In Season 2, their relationship get worse when Jerome and Eddie call out Joy in class for writing the article on Nina. In Season 3, Jerome makes fun of Joy for her Amber inspired outfits. Joy discovers Jerome's secret about dating both Mara and Willow and threatens to reveal his secret. Mara and Willow once called the two of them perfect for each other, minus the mutual hate. Joy agrees to the plan to break Jerome's heart in order to get even. When she gets closer to him, she decides that she does not want to break his heart. Joy starts to show actual feelings for him when Mara told Jerome that he is, "a son of a thief". Plus, both Willow and Joy show symphathy for him. Mainly because Mara is going way too far, Joy doesn't want to go through with with the revenge plan. When Jerome is upset by Mara's comment, Joy comes and comforts him telling him that she doesn't think what Mara said is true. Joy showing more sympathy than Mara ever did. Considering the fact that Mara was the first one he ever told about his personal life, Mara shows carelessness by showing that she never realy cared. All in all Joy will 99.9% not go through with the plan to break his heart knowing she most likely has real feelings for him. Jerome asks Joy on a date in the episode, 'House of Surprise'. She declines at first because she doesn't want to hurt his feelings by going through with the revenge plan. They both have as good a time as you can washing a dog, and Joy says that she has problems with her dad as well. Later, Jerome was about to kiss Joy in the hallway, but they get interrupted by Mara. Jerome kisses Joy during the auditions and tries to convince her that she is different from Mara and Willow. In Joy's room, Jerome says that her happiness is all he really wants now. In House of Capture, he breaks up with her. The audience thinks that the play ends that way but Jerome was really breaking up with Joy. Afterwards, Jerome avoids Joy. When he finds out he shattered Joy's heart into pieces, he gives her a letter explaining he was sorry and that he loves her. They got back together in the season 3 finale after given the blessing to be from Mara. When the fireworks go off, Jerome holds Joy in a romantic way.(See Jeroy) KT Rush '(2013-Present; friends) Although KT and Jerome never interact in the season.In House of Arrivals / House of Presents when Patricia threw OJ on KT and then KT says," And I do this! *throws cereal* KT threw Porridge or cereal at Patricia making Jerome comment "That was brilliant!" Also when Sibuna avoided KT because they thought she was the sinner, Jerome was the first one to notice and actually confronted them for ignoring KT saying, "Can anyone tell me why no one talking's to KT?" So it's assumed that these two are probably friends. Trivia *Despite having joined Sibuna after Alfie, Jerome partially knew about the secret before Alfie. However, he didn't officially join Sibuna as he had no initiation and does not take part in the main mystery in season two. *He is the second character to have aided Rufus Zeno in his quest for the Cup of Ankh (having Patricia as the first character to aid Rufus). Also, he was the first to do it intentionally, but he didn't know he was working for him the second time. *His Dutch/Belgian Het Huis Anubis counterpart is Jeroen Cornelissen. *His German Das Haus Anubis counterpart is Magnus von Hagen. *Has a younger sister named Poppy Clarke. *Has a father named John Clarke, that he and his sister Poppy were trying to find until they found out he was in prison. *Jerome seems to have a lot of teacher crushes, two of them being Ms. Robinson and Miss Valentine. *In both Season 1 and Season 2 Jerome works for Rufus Zeno also known as "The Collector." Only in season 2 Jerome didn't know he was working for him until he saw his hood being pulled down. *Despite not being an official member of Sibuna, Jerome has been involved at least temporarily in the main mystery in all three seasons. *Poppy's nickname for him is "Gerbil" while he calls her "Poopy". *He, Alfie, Joy, Eddie, Amber and Mick have all had onscreen parents. *He and Patricia had never told anyone that they were not an only child up until the events of the series. *He is seen hanging around in the girls bathroom in Season 1. *He calls Willow "Weeping Willow". *He kisses Willow in House of Tombs / House of Smuggling . *He dates Willow and Mara at the same time but when he has to choose one of them to date, he has a hard time choosing, so he creates a spreadsheet, making points against Mara and Willow over which is a better girlfriend, which Joy comes across. *Jerome is on the same scholarship called the Candy Foundation Fund to the school as Patricia, Joy, and Alfie. *His great-grandfather was part of KT's grandfather's expedition, which makes him a descendant they need for the ceremony, along with Alfie, Patricia and Joy. *He kisses Joy in House of Treachery / House of Imposters, which wasn't scripted. *Jerome is the tallest member of Anubis House. *He and Eddie Miller have a lot in common. *He is currently dating Joy Mercer. *He is shown to have a soft side when it comes to family or dating. *Jerome and Eddie are alike in many ways. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:House of Anubis Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Teens